1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to mechanical power modulation and transmission. More specifically, the invention concerns continuously variable units and transmissions, subassemblies, components, and methods for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the relevant technology various types of continuously variable transmissions (CVT) are known. The particular type of CVT which pertains to the present disclosure is typically known as a ball-type rolling traction CVT. Although ball-type rolling traction CVTs have gained some acceptance in certain industrial applications, the technology has generally been unable to overcome technical and economic hurdles to gain a wider adoption across multiple fields of use.
The inventive embodiments disclosed here address many of the challenges that have prevented ball-type rolling traction CVTs from gaining wider acceptance in the marketplace. In particular, though certainly not limited in scope of applicability, the inventive embodiments disclosed here provide mechanisms and methods for employing ball-type continuously variable units and/or continuously variable transmissions in automotive applications.